New Beginnings
by DeadLuck666
Summary: Lily Potter gave her life protecting her son from the dark wizard 'Lord Voldemort' and Tzar Lunar knew that such a great sacrifice deserves to be rewarded. Besides, he was in need of a new spirit anyway and she seemed like the best one for the job. [one-shot] Rated K plus for mention of two dead bodies [Placed in Drama/Fantasy] R&R please.
1. Chapter 1

**_"New Beginnings"_  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own neither "Guardians of Childhood" nor "Harry Potter" book series.**

* * *

Lily Potter gave her life protecting her son from the dark wizard 'Lord Voldemort' and Tzar Lunar knew that such a great sacrifice deserves to be rewarded. Besides, he was in need of a new spirit anyway and she seemed like the best one for the job. So he shined his light through he broken window upon her still body. Moonbeams caressing her face, flowing life and magic into her being.

"Rise." He commanded. Lily's body then proceeded to rise off of the floor, a white mist engulfing her body and changing it at the same time. Her red hair turned a shade redder, her skin silkier, and her eye shining a brighter green then before. Lily's clothes also transformed into a white strapless dress, a green band around her waist, with a matching white veil adorning her head with lilies flowing down her shoulders to the ground. With one final jolt of magic Lily gasped, air filling her lungs again. She was gently lowered down to the ground as she stared up at the bright moon shinning in the night sky with such brilliance.

"From this day on, you will be known as 'Lily Springs'," Tzar Lunar decreed, "you shall serve in the Elemental Courts as the Spirit of Spring, making the flowers bloom after Winter and bringing about new life." He sent down one last moonbeam wishing her the best of luck and he was gone.

Lily continued to stare at the sky, not even realizing that tears were falling down her cheeks. Suddenly she heard a wailing cry and remembered her son 'Harry'.

"Harry!" Lily gasped, running over to the crib that held her weeping son. "Oh thank Merlin, you're safe!" Lily cried, as she picked up her son. Cradling Harry in her arms she began to sing to him a lullaby that had been sung to her when she was little by her mother.

"Hush child...

Come up here, O dusty feet!

Here is fairy bread to eat.

Here in my retiring room,

Children, you may dine

On the golden smell of broom

And the shade of pine;

And when you have eaten well,

Fairy stories hear and tell." Lily sang with a loving voice, her son asleep on the filth repeat. Then placing him back in his crib and tucked his blue blankets back around him with his favorite plush dragon. Lily just stood there looking down upon Harry's calm face. _If only you could stay this way and not have to face the cruel reality_, she mused. When she heard a rush of foot steps coming up the stairs she snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face the door way, her wand in hand once more ready for a fight. But when a tall man in black robes with black greasy hair and obsidian eyes appeared she lowered her wand. "Severus!" Lily cried joyously at the sight of her old friend.

Severus's eyes widening in shock "Lily..." Trailing off as he spoke, walking slowly towards her.

"Severus, Voldemort killed James. We have to tell Dumbledo-" She broke off when Severus walked right through Lily. She froze placing her hands on her chest, she turned around to see Severus kneeling down next to a body she had not seen before. As he held the dead body in his arms Lily's eyes widened in utter and complete shock. _My body_, she thought grimly.

"_Oh Lily_," Severus said wistfully, tears streaming from his eyes falling onto Lily's (dead) face, "why... Why did it have to be you?" Holding Lily's dead body closer to his like a security blanket. Lily too began to shed tears over seeing her friend so mournful.

"But I am here, Sev." Lily said in a hoarse whisper. Reaching her hand out to touch the dark-clothed wizards shoulder, only to half it pass through it like she was a ghost.

"If only you could just see me..."

* * *

Shortly after Severus dried his tears, Hagrid appeared in the door way.

"So he killed her too, eh Severus?" Hagrid muttered. Severus said nothing, but nodded mutely.

"And... And what of ter child?" Hagrid asked, sniffed and pulled out a dirty rag before blowing into it. "Is lil' Harry still alive?" He asked again.

Severus again said nothing as he turned his head towards the baby crib. Harry, who had woken up again when Severus had started crying over Lily's dead body, stared right back at him. Silent and still, yet with a pair of knowing green eyes. _Lily's eyes_, he thought as another wave of sadness washed over him. Slowly standing up he waked over to the small crib, Harry's and Severus's eyes never leaving each others gaze. Gently he picked the child into his arms, who proceeded to snuggle deeper into the his black robes, and it was at that moment that Severus thought he heard Lily's voice speak to him.

"Please look after my son Sev." Lily's bodiless voice begged.

"I will Lily, I promise." Severus replied softly.

"Eh, what was dat Severus?" Hagrid spoke. "You say someth'n?"

"Yes I did Hagrid," Severus replied, his mask falling back into place, "I said I'll look after Harry. After all I did make a promise to her."

Hagrid just shrugged his shoulders and left to go to the Leaky Cauldron for a few rounds of Butter-Beer, leaving the potion protégée with his new ward.

"Let's go home now, Harry." And with that Harry and Snape apparated away to Prince Manor. Where Harry would grow up with a loving father and live to do great things.

However back at Godric's Hollow Lily now stood in the center of the now ruined and abandoned house alone. She stayed there long enough the watch the police arrive and take both her and James's bodies away, but not before Lily ad said her final good byes to her dead husband. With a sad smile she took the last few minutes to wonder about the house remembering the past before she had to move on.

"Such a good life I had, but sadly it's time for me to leave it all behind now..." Lilly said, looking at a photo of her, James, and, little Harry.

"I will miss you all dearly." And with that said and done, Lily left Godric's Hollow behind once and for all. To live her new life as the Spirit of Spring for eternity until the end of time.

**_~ The End ~_**

* * *

**A short one-shot, just something I thought of. Most of the OC's I create for a Seasonal Spirits have their last name as their season.**

**So for my summer spirit OC, his name is _August Summers_.**

**Autumn spirit OC, _Alina Foxglove_. (a flower that blooms in Autumn)**

**Jack Frost already holds Winter.**

**And then comes along the wonderful name _'Lily Springs'_ and then I think Lily Evans, Harry Potter books, Lily becoming the Spirit of Spring, and the next thing you know I'm writing a story about it! It turned out okay I guess... I bit sad at the end, but it turned out to be bitter-sweet to the core. :)**

**~ DL666**


	2. Chapter 2 (AN)

**Greeting to any readers that may notice the despite that I claim this to be a one-shot to have a second chapter!**

**I'd like to replay to a guest reader, who made a review to this story.**

**First: I would like to thank Guest for reviewing my story, really thank you, I don't nearly get as many reviews as I should.**  
**Second: No, Lily did not abandon Harry. (or at least not in the way you might be thinking of) Lily passed through Severus like a ghost, meaning that she could not physically touch living beings (or perhaps she just con not touch humans) unless they believe in her (using Rise of the Guardians logic here). Because of this she knew she wouldn't be able to properly care for Harry. So who does she leave Harry? Severus of course. And though I do not write this in to the story she does occasionally check in on her son's well being.**

**So I say it again. No, she didn't abandon Harry. She just left him in company that could actually care for him.**

**Hope that this works for you,**  
**DL666**


End file.
